<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Favorite Part by squidlywiddly87</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129584">My Favorite Part</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidlywiddly87/pseuds/squidlywiddly87'>squidlywiddly87</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Narcos (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:07:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidlywiddly87/pseuds/squidlywiddly87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short exploration into the anatomy of Horacio.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Horacio Carrillo &amp; Reader, Horacio Carrillo x Reader, Horacio Carrillo/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Favorite Part</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s nothing about Horacio that Yn doesn’t like. Yes, she loves his temper and in her mind it shows that he’s passionate about his work and the cause he’s fighting for. She loves how in charge he is of every situation; how he’s able to get his men to follow his every order with ease. But Yn also loves how tender he is at home. How he gently teases her and laughs at her stupid jokes. How he always massages her back or anywhere else after a tense day at work. Yn loves how even though he’s got two left feet, he’ll never pass up a chance to dance with her.<br/>
<br/>
Sure, she loves all the soft and difficult parts of Horacio but her truly favorite part about him is his back. God his back-it’s so broad she could hang a painting on the back of it. She never sees him workout but she loves to reap its reward.<br/>
<br/>
“Why are you staring at me like that, mi amor?” Horacio asked as he stood with his back to her one day. It was his turn to do the dishes which allowed Yn to step back and ogle over him. She loved watching his muscles gently work and strain under one of his many tight shirts he’s always wearing. Yn swears he wears them to torture her on purpose.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh nothing,” she lied. Horacio cut the water off and dried his hands before turning around to face her. His eyes were playful but there was an edge to them as always. With two fingers, he motions her to go to him. Those dishes didn’t get finished until later that evening.<br/>
——————————————<br/>
She especially loves his back now as he’s got her flush underneath his body, pushing into her like he’s trying to mold her into what he wants. Her hands find their place on his back, fingernails digging into the marble like flesh so she can hold on to some semblance of reality as her orgasm threatens to come.<br/>
<br/>
“Baby…” she whines, her voice hoarse from the last few orgasms he gave her. Horacio kisses her temple then down her face until their lips meet in a messy embrace. He hits all the right spots deep inside her, stretching her out so deliciously she feels like she could burst.<br/>
<br/>
“I know, come for me sweetheart. I’m here,” he whispers against her neck. Yn’s orgasm comes hard and fast and she grabs onto him like her life depends on it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave a kudo and/or a comment! I’m on tumblr at squidlywiddly87 and <br/>i-the-hell-is-bvcky :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>